My Lovely Leader
by Naravina Youichi
Summary: Hiruma jadi ketua OSIS! Sebuah insiden kecil membuat Mamori terpaksa menjadi asistentnya! My first HiruMamo fic! R&R please


Fic HiruMamo pertamaku!! Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan! Aneh! Gak jelas!! De el el! Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini!! Mohon bimbingan dari senior-senior sekalian!! .

**My Lovely Leader**

**Chapter : 1. Insiden**

**Author : Naravina Youichi**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata!!! (n.n)**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Maaf kalo aneh, tapi cerita ini 90%nya gak ada hubungan sama cerita asli Eyeshield 21!! Gomenasai~! (_ _) ini hanya fic karanganku yang minjem storynya Riichiro sensei!!!**

Tap! Tap! Tap! Seorang laki-laki jakung berambut spike pirang melangkah cepat melewati koridor kelas. Mata emerald hijaunya menatap tajam setiap siswa yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan terkadang telinga elfnya menangkap bisikan-bisikan kecil beberapa anak.

"Dia murid pindahan dari Amerika itukan??"

"Iya, katanya kemarin dia terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS lhoo..,"

"Masa sih??"

"Waahh.. berarti dia pintar ya??"

"Aku tidak masuk saat pemilihannya sih..," Beberapa anak cewek bergossip pelan saat melihat objek yang mereka bicarai melintas melewati mereka. Laki-laki itu sebenarnya mendengar apa yang para cewek itu katakan, tetapi ia lebih memilih diam saja. _Cih! Awas saja kalo kalian berani mengataiku lebih dari itu!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ketika laki-laki itu berbelok, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul seorang perempuan yang membawa baki berisi secangkir kopi panas. Perempuan itu terlalu cepat berlari sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengerem. Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

BRAKKK!! GUBRAAKKK!!! PRANGG!!!

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Anak-anak yang menyaksikan adegan itu bergidik ngeri. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang sudah melarikan diri –saking takutnya melihat adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya–.

"Ad, aduuuhh... ma, maaf...," Perempuan itu bangkit perlahan. Si laki-laki tetap berbaring diam. Seragamnya dipenuhi oleh noda kopi. Bahkan rambut dan wajahnya juga kena.

"Kau..," Ucapnya tiba-tiba. "PEREMPUAN SIALAN!!!"

Perempuan itu kaget. Anak-anak yang lain sudah ngacir entah kemana –gak punya mental lagi–.

"BERANINYA KAU MENUMPAHKAN KOPI SIALAN ITU PADAKU!!!! KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU HAH??!!! PEREMPUAN SIALAN!!" Laki-laki itu seketika bangkit sambil memaki-maki si perempuan.

"Maaf! Akukan tidak sengaja! Habis kaunya juga berjalan cepat-cepat!!"

"Parah mana, hah?? BERJALAN ATAU BERLARI!!!???" Laki-laki itu berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah sang perempuan. "Kau.. ANEZAKI MAMORI kan??!! Cewek sialan yang duduk dibelakang bangkuku!!"

"Kalo iya kenapa, YOICHI HIRUMA?!!!" Mamori alias perempuan tadi balas berteriak.

"KAU AKAN SEGERA MENDAPAT HUKUMAN KARENA MEMPERLAKUKAN KETUA OSIS BARU SEPERTI INI!!" Hiruma menyeringai kejam. Tetapi Mamori tidak merasa takut.

"SILAHKAN LAPORKAN!! ITUKAN KE-CE-LA-KA-AN!!"

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE! TETAP SAJA ITU SALAHMU!! CEWEK SIALAN!!"

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Terdengar langkah beberapa orang dari arah lain. Baik Hiruma mau pun Mamori, keduanya menoleh ke arah tersebut. Rupanya para guru. Mereka baru saja mendapat laporan dari beberapa anak tentang insiden barusan.

"Ada apa ini??" tanya kepala sekolah setelah sampai ditempat.

"Cih, kau bisa melihat sendirikan, kepala sekolah sialan, cewek sialan ini baru saja menumpahkan kopi sialan itu ke atas seragamku!!" Hiruma yang pertama menjelaskan.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" mamori menyergahnya cepat. "Itu kecelakaan! Kami bertabrakan lalu kopi itu tumpah dan mengenainya!"

"Tetap saja ini gara-gara kau, cewek sialan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengen embel-embel 'sialan'mu itu!"

"terserah aku, cewek sialan!!"

Lalu keduanya pun bertengkar hebat. Kepala sekolah dan guru-guru merasa di cuekin. Tetapi untungnya sang kepala sekolah mendapat ide untuk permasalahan itu.

"Emm.. begini..," Ucapannya seketika menghentikan pertengkaran Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Karena memang sepertinya mamori yang bersalah, jadi kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya," Kepala sekolah menatap Mamori. "Kau harus menjadi asisten Hiruma selama ia menjadi ketua OSIS, lagipula Hiruma kan baru beberapa minggu disini, pastinya dia belum mengetahi semua tradisi sekolah kita."

"Aku menolak!" Tegas Mamori. "Lebih aku mengepel seluruh lantai sekolah ini ketimbang menjadi asistentnya!"

"Maaf Mamori, tapi itu satu-satunya pilihan untukmu...," Kepala sekolah memohon sangat. Mamori diam berpikir, tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah juga.

"Nah.... begitukan beres...," Kepala sekolah tersenyum puas.

"Kekekekekekekekekekekeke!!" Hiruma tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan. Mamori melenguh sebal. "Hey, cewek sialan! Besok kau mulai jadi budak pribadiku!! Ya-ha~!" Hiruma memamerkan senyum iblisnya. Mamori merasaka firasat tidak enak.

_Huh! Pasti dia nyuruh yang aneh-aneh!_ Batin cewek itu, kesal. 

Maaf kalo ancurrr!!! Aku gak terlalu tau detail Hirumamo! Tapi aku tetap butuh koment dari kalian~! ^^

R&R plizzz...


End file.
